


Forgive Me

by Corker



Series: Love Me [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corker/pseuds/Corker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If anybody's going to kick her ass, it's going to be me!"</p>
<p>But after three years, the ass-kicking just doesn't seem so critical anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

“Would you just _do it_ already?”

Aveline looked up, surprised, at Isabela’s irate outburst. The pirate had barely been back in Kirkwall a week, and Hawke already had them out on the Wounded Coast for some fool reason or other. Isabela had congratulated her on her marriage with a few inappropriate remarks, and then… mostly left her alone, joking with Hawke and Varric and propositioning Fenris. It was something of a relief, and if it stung her pride just a bit, she reminded herself that she’d also moved on. Far enough on to fall in love with Donnic. Only stood to reason that Isabela, for whom it had been just another dalliance, would do the same.

“Do what?” she asked, brow furrowing. Oh Maker, this wasn’t going to be something sexual, was it?

“Kick my ass,” Isabela grumped, with a petulant glare. “I distinctly remember you telling the Arishok that if anyone was going to kick my ass, it was going to be you.”

“You’re bringing this up? I thought you’d just hope I’d forgotten.”

“You’re not going to _forget_ ,” Isabela said, looking down as she dug a booted toe into the sand. “You must’ve lost men.”

Aveline drew in a long hiss of breath. Yes. Yes, the city guard had lost twenty-three men and women to the Arishok’s rampage. Isabela thought of that?

_I knew some of those men ten years. Balls._ She remembered it suddenly - ages ago, when they’d defiled the Chantry with a bloodbath - one of the few times she’d ever seen Isabela express regret. For her crew. She was a captain, too, after all.

“There isn’t actually a criminal charge for ‘selfish trollop,’” Aveline sighed. “You didn’t kill my men. The Qunari did. You had no way of knowing that _that_ was the day the Arishok’s patience was going to give out. _If_ you thought about it at all, I expect you’d think Hawke and I would just tell the Arishok where his book went, and he’d leave Kirkwall to chase it.”

Isabela’s eyes widened slightly. “Absolutely. That was absolutely the plan.”

Aveline chuckled and shook her head. “Sure it was. Doesn’t really matter. Believe me, I’ve gone over this a dozen different ways. You _should_ have let Hawke give the Tome back to the Qunari, but… you’re not responsible for their subsequent actions.”

“Well.” Isabela visibly relaxed, stretching. “I can stop living in dread, then.” With a slow smile, she looked sidelong at Aveline. “So… how good _is_ Donnic? Is he cocksure?”

Aveline rolled her eyes. “Get it out of your system.” 

Things were back to what passed for normal.


End file.
